


The Green-eyed Devil

by winterfalls42



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Vortigern is a green-eyed whore. But Arthur still falls for him.现代AU，一个俗套的爱情故事_(:з)∠)_





	The Green-eyed Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，普通人AU
> 
> 有一点点剧情的pwp，OOC和狗血都是我的锅_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 这对太美味了，一起来嗑侄叔啊呜呜呜

0

婊子。

亚瑟把嘴里辛辣的伏特加咽下去。

那个绿眼睛的婊子，此刻正陷在狭窄的单人沙发里，伸长了双腿随意搭在茶几上。他抽着烟，单薄的黑衬衫完全敞开，蜜色肌肤裸露在幽暗的灯光下。

“看够了吗？”沃蒂根把烟头直接按在茶几上，亚瑟皱了皱眉。

察觉到对方的不满，沃蒂根笑起来，“怎么，洁癖让你萎了？”他粗鲁地将手中的烟蒂弹开，正好落在亚瑟脚边。

烟灰撒了一路。

 

 

1

亚瑟已经有一个多月没见过他。

上次沃蒂根来找他时，亚瑟才刚刚接手父亲的事业。他的父亲逝世不久，青年一天到晚忙得焦头烂额，回到家倒头便睡，有那么一整周，他只顾着埋头做事，谁也没联系。

然后某天晚上，那个失踪已久的男人就出现在他家的浴缸里，赤身裸体，手里还端着一杯威士忌。

“好久不见，”沃蒂根慢吞吞地问候他，“亲爱的侄子。”

“……你什么时候回来的？”亚瑟走到浴缸边上，拿过对方手里的酒杯，自己也灌了一口。

“刚刚，”那双绿眼睛里竟然还流露出几分委屈来，“我前几天就打了电话，你没接。”

亚瑟微微颔首：“什么时候走？”

“明天就走，”沃蒂根一副皮笑肉不笑的欠揍模样，“只是来看看潘德拉贡家唯一的继承人。”

他把继承人一词咬得很重，好像在提醒亚瑟他父亲确实已经去世了。

“他也给你留了东西，你知道，”亚瑟转动酒杯，看着外壁的水珠落到地砖上，“你只是从来没有出现。”

“没人想看见我。”沃蒂根挑眉道。见亚瑟没有将酒杯还给他的打算，年长的男人直接起身迈出浴缸，从地上拿起酒瓶，靠在墙上，就着瓶口一仰头，沾了水的脖颈在灯下闪闪发光。

亚瑟抿抿嘴，舔掉唇边残余的酒渍。

“你的房间还是老样子，”他把剩下的酒水倒进排水口，“至少睡一晚再走。”

 

 

2

亚瑟踩灭了还未燃烧殆尽的烟蒂，地板上留下一道焦黑。沃蒂根因他的动作扯了扯嘴角，绿色的双眸却波澜不兴，始终停在青年身上。

“你才是我们之中有怪癖的那个——只能靠乱伦勃起的婊子。我猜这是从我操过你之后开始的，对吧？”

说这话时，亚瑟已经走到沃蒂根面前，坚实有力的大手掐住男人的两颊，粗暴地抬起他的脸。

“现在，你是要先把我舔硬，还是我直接插进去？”

 

 

3

那是他十七岁时发生的事情。

 

球队的训练异常顺利，因此亚瑟比往常提前一个多小时回到家里。通常他的父亲会在书房里工作，或者在公司加班直到深夜。偶尔沃蒂根叔叔会来他家做客，亚瑟喜欢叔叔每次给他买的礼物。但沃蒂根每次都不会久留，他仅仅只是把东西递给亚瑟，同他打声招呼，仅此而已。

只有他父亲出门在外时，沃蒂根才会来留宿。

那天尤瑟还在出差途中，他回到家时房门却没有锁上，亚瑟叫了几声，没得到回应，他只当他叔叔忘了锁门，却在经过沃蒂根的卧室时无意听见里面的响动。

是沃蒂根的声音。他在呻吟。

 

巨大的震惊袭击了亚瑟，少年屏住呼吸，凑近门板。沃蒂根的乞求与喘息声清晰可闻，与之相伴的还有布料摩擦的声音，肉体撞击的声音——亚瑟十七岁了，他完全明白那里面正在发生什么。

 

 

4

亚瑟把沃蒂根按在墙上，背对着自己。他俯身靠在沃蒂根肩上，用手指描摹年长男人脖颈的线条，然后一路向下，滑到腰间。他的叔叔有着最淫荡的腰肢，每当亚瑟轻轻扫过他的侧腰，沃蒂根便会双脚发软地靠近他怀中，阴茎硬得就像青春期的毛头小子。

“操，好好干，亲爱的。”沃蒂根的声音发着抖，但他还是摆出一副游刃有余的面孔，眯起那双妖冶的绿眼，转过头来，缓缓瞟了亚瑟一眼。

“正干着呢。”亚瑟咬着他的脖子，模糊地答应道。他推进三根手指，就着唾液和润滑直直撑开甬道。沃蒂根撑着墙，扭动腰身，摇摆臀部，配合地操着自己，像一条发情的狗。

亚瑟抽出手指，沃蒂根不满地哼哼着，口水从半开的嘴里流出来。亚瑟耐心地揩去对方下颌上的粘液，然后将因沾满各种体液润滑而粘腻的手指送进沃蒂根口中。年长的男人立刻自觉含住亚瑟的手指，模仿着口交的动作吸吮起来。

 

就像今天早晨亚瑟醒过来时沃蒂根对年轻人做的那样。他的精液射了沃蒂根一脸，而这个饥渴的骚货只是随意摸下几滴白浊，伸长了舌头，一点点将它们尽数舔干净，极尽色情。

金发青年叼着绿眼婊子的后颈，一手扶住自己的阴茎，在穴口蹭了几下，便用龟头撑开粉色的小穴，长驱直入。沃蒂根发出短促的呻吟，但又因为亚瑟的手指捅得太深，他呜呜了几声，终于忍受不了折磨，大张着嘴干呕起来。亚瑟拍拍他的背替他顺气，沃蒂根的手指抠着墙壁，双眼因为剧烈咳嗽而变得湿润。他更加紧密地贴近亚瑟怀中，软若无骨，原本抓着亚瑟手腕的手来到青年身后，按住亚瑟的臀部。

“我没……你还，操不操。”沃蒂根喘着粗气，连一句话都说不完整。

亚瑟打开了沃蒂根的手，没有理会对方的问题，抬起他的一条腿，大开大合地动作起来。他捅得很深，沃蒂根被顶得一颤一颤，支在地上的腿又开始发软，然后很快也被亚瑟撑住。他将双手绕过侄子的脑后，搂住对方的脖颈，被高高抬起的右脚掌踩在墙上。冰凉的墙壁和身下火热的阴茎刺激着男人的感官。他向后仰去，朦胧的视线停在天花板的裂缝上。

 

他倒是一点也没生疏。沃蒂根不着边际地想着，一边恶意地收紧了穴口。亚瑟闷哼一声，右手穿过沃蒂根的膝弯抵在墙上，左手扳住他的下巴，迫使他保持这个仰头的姿势。

他的侄子像条狼狗似的在沃蒂根的脖子上又啃又舔，沃蒂根没能坚持太久。亚瑟的阴茎又粗又长，再加上重力的影响，甚至让沃蒂根错以为他可以直接捅到他的胃部。最终金发青年粗暴猛烈地撞上那个点，只不过那么一下就足以使沃蒂根尖叫着高潮。年长的男人缩在亚瑟怀里，脚趾蜷曲，双眼上翻，因为快感而止不住地痉挛。

 

“亚瑟——”他第一次叫了侄子的名字。

“瞧，”亚瑟同样气喘吁吁，但他远远还没有结束，“你从其他人那里可得不到这么爽的性爱。”

 

 

5

十七岁的那个下午，亚瑟偷摸溜到屋外，隔着薄薄的白色窗帘窥视屋内的情形。他的叔叔沃蒂根和一个陌生男人背对着少年，赤裸地交缠在一起。那个陌生人动作蛮横，就好像沃蒂根只是他的性爱玩具。亚瑟想象着他叔叔的表情，想象他因为快感而意乱情迷，因为身上那个人的冲击一次次达到高潮。

一想到那双绿眼睛中溢出泪水的景象，亚瑟便陷入疯狂的嫉妒之中。

少年靠着墙壁滑坐到草地上，愤怒又迷茫地抱住双膝。午后的微风吹动草叶，空气中弥漫着香樟气味，但亚瑟全部的注意力都在他身后散发着淫靡气息的房间里。

 

他躲在屋子的后门廊下，直到那个陌生男人离开。他绕回前门，装作若无其事地走进客厅，电视里播放着无聊的肥皂剧，沃蒂根正在靠在沙发上抽烟，只在腰间裹了一条浴巾。

“训练顺利吗？”沃蒂根扭头看他一眼，又回过头看着屏幕，“我叫了披萨外卖。”

亚瑟没有理他，一头扎进自己的房间，脑中一片空白。

晚上他躲在被子里手淫，他叫的再也不是哪个色情片女演员，而是他血亲叔叔的名字。

 

 

6

三个月前他留宿沃蒂根的那个晚上，是他叔叔第一次爬上他的床。

沃蒂根骑在他胀大的阴茎上，干脆利落地吞吐侄子的欲望。亚瑟着迷地抚摸着对方紧绷的穴口，不时用手指拉扯，之前射进去的精液扑簌簌地滴落在自己的睾丸上。沃蒂根也很快射了出来，他脱力地倒在亚瑟身上，但还是努力仰起头，凑到年轻人的嘴边，索求一个亲吻。

“为什么？”亚瑟有些惊讶。他不在乎把沃蒂根操进床垫里，但他会在乎每一个与他亲吻的人。

“我需要这个，”沃蒂根抵着他的嘴，含糊地说，“我们都需要这个。”

 

潘德拉贡家最好的那个已经不在人世，只剩下他们还在苟延残喘。

 

“他留给你的所有东西都在你房间里。写着你名字的纸箱，”亚瑟托着沃蒂根的后脑勺，不让他继续靠近，也没有把他推开，“如果你不带走的话我就捐了。”

“……我会带走的。”沃蒂根挣脱亚瑟的手掌，重新支起身子坐起来，含着阴茎的穴口一阵紧缩，亚瑟的欲望重新苏醒。

“但先让我爽够。”他舔舔嘴唇，绿眼睛里闪烁着火光。

天亮之前沃蒂根又射了三次，而他甚至都没有摸过自己。

 

“抽屉里还有现金。”这是青年入睡前说的最后一句话。

 

但第二天亚瑟醒过来时，他的叔叔依然躺在他身边，安详地睡着。

 

 

接下去的近三个月里，他们几乎在房子的每一个地方做过爱。有时亚瑟还在客厅的电视前吃着外卖，沃蒂根便直接坐到他的大腿上，解开亚瑟的腰带吸他的阴茎。有一次他们甚至滚进了尤瑟的卧室。即使那房间里所有的家具都被包上了白色塑料膜，沃蒂根还是觉得浑身不自在。

亚瑟把他按在地上，年轻人的汗水打在他背上，沃蒂根伸长了脖子，像濒死的鱼一般喘息。沃蒂根的身体随着亚瑟的抽插而前后摇晃，他努力睁着眼，保持清醒。

一个橙色相框被扣在床头柜，那是满目雪白之中唯一鲜明的色彩。沃蒂根清楚地知晓那是张什么样的照片——尤瑟和他早逝的妻子，以及他们怀里年幼的亚瑟。

那一年他刚刚二十岁，没有任何人要他。

“专心点，沃蒂根，”亚瑟咬着他的耳朵，力道大得绝对能留下牙印，“我不在乎爸怎么想，我不在乎任何人怎么想。”

“包括我？”

“包括你。”亚瑟粗鲁地抓过沃蒂根的阴茎替他手淫。

绿眼的恶魔在青年耳边放肆呻吟，叫床声大得仿佛下个瞬间世界末日便要来临。他就要获得极乐，一切似乎都离他远去，只有亚瑟沉重的气息偶尔将他拉回现实。然后亚瑟用力掐过龟头，沃蒂根轰然倒下，在亚瑟接住他之前摔进地毯里。

“尤瑟一定恨死我了。”沃蒂根把身上黏糊糊的精液蹭在昂贵的羊毛毯上，然后冲亚瑟咧嘴笑起来。

亚瑟没说话，俯身在他叔叔唇上印下一个吻。

“我需要这个。”他这样回答瞪大了双眼的沃蒂根。

 

结果第二天，亚瑟在偌大的房子里醒来时，他发现自己孤身一人。

 

 

7

他们双双倒在床上，亚瑟还插在沃蒂根身体里，那个凶器仍缓慢地戳刺着沃蒂根的敏感点。

“留一晚再走。”亚瑟说。

“说起来很有意思……”沃蒂根哑着嗓子，睡意朦胧，“上次你这么说的时候，你操了我一晚上。”

“上次我操你一整晚之后，你多留了三个月，”亚瑟揉着对方翘挺的臀瓣，指尖按压着被满满撑开的穴口，“这次呢？”

“我可以一直留下，”沃蒂根看着亚瑟，眼角带着笑意，“如果你每次都能像今晚这样操我。”

亚瑟嗤笑一声，不置可否。他撩拨着沃蒂根的欲望，年长的男人再次攀上高潮，他轻微地抽搐起来，射在亚瑟手里。

“婊子。”年轻人喃喃自语。

沃蒂根一定是听见了，男人抖了一下，从他的喉咙里传出一声短暂的闷哼。他们的双腿在被单下交缠，沃蒂根靠在亚瑟的胸口——像极了一对爱侣，却并不是。

 

“你爱婊子，”年长的男人翻过身，离开亚瑟的怀抱，“尤其是绿眼婊子。”

他的侄子将一条手臂横过沃蒂根的身体，从背后抱住他。“你把威士忌都喝光了。”亚瑟将埋在沃蒂根的肩上。

“我不会赔的。”沃蒂根暗自翻了个白眼。

“嗯，”他的回答显然在亚瑟的意料之中，年轻人只是闷闷地应了一声，然后又说，“抽屉里还有现金。”

沃蒂根沉默了很久，久到亚瑟以为他已经睡着了。年轻人抬起头来，正好看见沃蒂根眼底的笑意。

 

“我明天会去买些威士忌……然后等你回来。”男人闭上绿眼睛，嘴角仍微微上扬。

亚瑟贴着沃蒂根的侧脸，不禁露出笑容来。他亲了亲沃蒂根的肩头，抓过对方的一只手，在手背落下一个近乎虔诚的吻，像某种证明和宣告。

 

“我的。”

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 盖里奇不值得！！！#盖里奇应该马上去拍续集！#


End file.
